pink sakura
by bernadita reva
Summary: Summary : diamlah, ini detik-detik terakhirku bisa memandanginya seperti ini. ./ karna terhipnotis oleh ketampanannya, aku tanpa sengaja menabrak tong sampah di depanku ugghh sungguh bodohnya aku.. / saat kubuka kotak kue itu, kulihat kue strawberry cake.


****First Fic and New Author

hai minna ! perkenalkan saya dita, author baru di fanfiction ini. para senpai yang uda duluan nyemplung di dunia per-fanfic'an mohon bantuannya ya salam kenal minna .

**Summary : diamlah, ini detik-detik terakhirku bisa memandanginya seperti ini. ./ karna terhipnotis oleh ketampanannya, aku tanpa sengaja menabrak tong sampah di depanku ugghh sungguh bodohnya aku.. / saat kubuka kotak kue itu, kulihat kue strawberry cake dengan hiasan bunga sakura yang cantik bertuliskan **_**"would you be my girl?"**_**. . / "tidaakkk . . itachi kumohonn jangan tinggalkan aku 2 bulan saja masih cukup untukku". . /**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspirasi dari salah satu novel (lupa judul)**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, ItaSaku**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Eyd berantakan, dll**

**Rated : T**

"**DLDR"**

"hei sampai kapan kau memandangi punggungnya terus eh?" teriak gadis pirang.

"diamlah, ini detik-detik terakhirku bisa memandanginya seperti ini" jawab gadis cantik pink dengan lesu .

"huh. . daripada kau hanya bisa memandanginya seperti itu mending kau katakan tentang perasaanmu padanya. Ummm.. aku heran apa kau tak lumutan menyukainya sejak 5 SD sampai sekarang kau SMA eh?" oceh ino si gadis pirang disamping sakura, ino sahabat sakura sejak SMP dan ia sudah mengetahui bahwa sakura menyukai itachi sejak 5SD dulu sampai sekarang.

**Sakura POV'**

Entah kenapa sejak 5 SD sampai sekarang aku masih saja menyukainya. . bukan. . aku bukan menyukainya bahkan aku mencintainya. Dengan kulit yang putih pucat, badan yang tegap,wajah tampannya yang mulai menunjukkan kedewasaan dilengkapi dengan garis ketegasan di wajahnya, menambah pesona tersendiri padanya. Mungkin itu yang membuatku tidak bisa berhenti memandanginya dan menyukainya. Selain itu, kepribadiannya yang menyenangkan membuatku tertarik padanya. Dan setelah ujian akhir ini semuanya akan berakhir, mungkin aku akan berbeda universitas denganya. Huft. . sedih sekali rasanya memikirkan hal itu, aku harus berpisah dengannya.

**End sakura POV'**

"krrrriiiinnggg. . . krrrriiiiinnggg . ." bel pertanda ujian nasional di mulaipun berbunyi membuyarkan lamunan gadis pink .

"aduh . .sakura aku belum siap untuk UN terakhir ini" kata ino panic

"kau pasti bisa pirang, yakinlah dan tenanglah" jawab sakura santai dengan memamerkan senyum manisnya. Tidak lebih seringainya.

**Skip time **

Malam ini, malam perpisahan murid-murid Konoha Senior High School dan prom night KSHS, canda tawa khas remaja memenuhi ruangan mewah dengan desain interior lawas khas jepang. Seorang gadis berambut pink berjalan anggun dengan dress putih selututnya yang menampakkan kaki jenjangnya di hiasi dengan wedges 10cm berwarna putih dipadu pink soft. Dan rambut pink panjang yang bergelombang dibiarkan terurai indah membingkai wajah angel-nya. Ia berjalan menuju sahabatnya,Ino, yang sedang bersama Sai kekasih Ino. Sakura dan Ino lalu berpelukan dan hampir menitikan air mata mengingat mereka akan berpisah dan mengejar cita-cita masing-masing. Ino sebagai sutradara handal sedangkan sakura sebagai arsitek. Tapi tiba-tiba mereka tertawa lepas, mereka ingat bahwa mereka masih satu universitas dan mengapa mereka melakukan hal bodoh macam itu. Tak lupa Sai pun juga memberi pelukan persahabatan pada sakura,mengingat mereka memang sudah bersahabat sejak awal masuk di KSHS, sai juga mengetahui perasaan sakura pada itachi. Dan ternyata sai juga adalah sahabat itachi. Tiba-tiba sosok yang sangat dicintai sakurapun terlihat memakai jas lengkap putih dan menghampiri gadis pink itu dengan senyumnya yang begitu tampan .

"cantik sekali kau malam ini sakura" sapa itachi dengan menjabat tangan sakura erat hingga membuat pipi sakura merona.

"terima kasih itachi, kau juga tampan malam ini" balas sakura dengan senyum termanisnya sembari membalas jabat tangan dari Itachi. Sejenank onyx itachi bertemu dengan emerald sakura membuat masing-masing dari mereka merona. Sakura sadar bahwa pipinya makin memerah, sehingga dengan cepat ia hendak menarik tanganya untuk menutupi rona pipinya tetapi usaha itu dibatalkan karena itachi tiba-tiba menarik tangan mungil sakura ke dalam pelukan pemuda tampan itu.

"selamat dan jadilah arsitek yang handal, bangunlah gedung-gedung yang megah dan bermanfaat bagi orang sekitarmu" itachi berbisik di telinga sakura dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sai dan Ino serempak berdehem di samping sakura itachi hingga membuat keduanya salah tingkah. Sesaat mereka ber empat bercengkrama brsama. hingga akhirya itachi harus pergi meninggalkan mereka terlebih dahulu karena ia merasa kepalanya makin pusing dan makin pusing.

"tenang saja sakura, aku akan satu universitas dengan pangeranmu itu. Maka jangan khawatir aku akan menjaganya" bisik sai pada sakura sembari mengacak rambut pink sakura dengan lembut. Sebelum sai meninggalkan sakura dan ino berdua, sai melakukan hal yang tidak di duga ya . . dia memeluk ino lalu mencium bibir ranum milik ino semakin erat dan semakin erat bibir mereka bertautan. Mereka berdua melakukan hal itu didepan sakura dan di depan murid lainnya. Tanpa peduli pandangan iri dari orang sekitar, ino dan sai pun menikmati acara mereka hingga akhirnya keduanya melepaskan tautannya lalu sai tersenyum pada sakura dan pergi berlari menyusul itachi .

**Skip time**

Di salah satu kursi taman di Universitas Internasional yang ada di Konoha terdengar suara merdu dua gadis yang sedang menyanyi bersama .

**You just call out my name and you know wherever I am **

**I'll come running to see you again **

**Winter spring summer or fall all you have to do is call **

**And I'll be there yes I will you've got a friend**

"kau jadi ikut les vocal di tempat aku kursus sakura? Kebetulan pendaftaran murid baru dibuka nanti" Tanya gadis cantik pirang sambil memainkan hp flip nya.

"ya aku ingin sekali mengikuti les vocal itu Ino, bantu aku mendaftar ya ?" jawab gadis pink dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"okey kebetulan nanti siang aku ada jadwal les vocal jadi sekalian akan kuantarkan kau mendaftar sakura" jawabnya sembari memberi senyum manis.

Sakura melirik ke arah jam tangan putihnya, jam menunjukkan angka 02:00 siang.

"hei pirang, sekarang sudah siang ayo antarkan aku ke tempatmu itu" timpal sakura yang berbinar-binar sembari menarik sahabatnya menuju mobil sedan ungu milik ino

Sesampainya di tempat les vocal, sakura tercengang melihat bangunan bernuansa eropa dan interior modern yang akan menjadi tempatnya kursus nanti . untung ada tempat kursus sebagus ini di pinggir jalan raya, jadi ia bisa datang ke situ dengan menggunakan angkutan umum.

"sakura maaf aku tidak bisa terlalu lama menemanimu mendaftar, aku ada kelas vocal 2 menit lagi. Kau mendaftar sendiri tak apa kan?" Tanya ino dengan lembut

"ya tak apa ino, terimakasih sudah mengantarku ke tempat kursus ini" balas sakura dengan senyum lembutnya dan ino pun berlali menuju lantai dua sambil melambaikan tangannya pada sakura.

'Huh repot sekali mendaftar kursus di tempat elit seperti ini, untung aku sempat menghapal seluk beluk tmpat kursus ini jadi aku tidak akan nyasar deh' batin sakura

Setelah selesai mendaftar dan mengurus administrasi sakura keluar gedung itu dan berada di depan pintu masuk gedung itu, emerald sakura melihat mobil sport merah idamannya memasuki gerbang gedung kursusnya. Dan emerald itu menangkap sosok yang sangat menarik untuk dilihatnya turun dari mobil itu. Pemuda tampan bermata onyx yang tajam, rambut raven kelam, tubuh tinggi tegap proposional ditambah pakaian yang simple dan sedikit berantakan namun menarik sekali untuk dilihat. kaus polo putih polos berlengan pendek dengan jeans hitam membuatnya nampak cool. Sakura terus berjalan menuju ke gerbang untuk kemudian berjalan ke halte tetapi emeraldnya tidak mengawasi jalan melainkan memandang pemuda tampan itu. Ia berpikir baru kali ini ada seorang pemuda yang menarik untuk dilihatnya selain itachi. Terbesit sedikit pemikiran di kepala sakura bahwa pemuda yang ia lihat ini memliki persamaan dengan seseorang yang ia cintai. Seperti terpana melihat sosok pemuda itu, sakura tidak memperhatikan jalanya dan tiba-tiba . . .

BRUUUKKK ! KLONTANG-KLONTANG . . BRAAKKK !

.

.

. TBC

ada yang nunggu kelanjutannya gak ya ?

mohon review ya ! flame mendukung diterima .


End file.
